


The Thing That Wrecks You

by DarkShade



Series: Partners - Psych AU [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psych (TV) Fusion, Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Joe worried that it would break Gideon.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter
Series: Partners - Psych AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Thing That Wrecks You

**Author's Note:**

> Another part in the Psych AU with IncendiaGlacies.

Harrison Wells, Head Detective of the CCPD, walked into the precinct and stopped in his tracks. Sitting at his partner’s desk, with her feet up on it, was the so called ‘psychic’, Gideon Rider.

In the past year since she’d started working with them, she had helped on many cases, solving several. Though Wells would only grudgingly admit this, under pain of torture.

Usually however she came with her business partner and best friend, who could keep her in line to a degree, but he was conspicuously absent.

“Harry,” the younger woman greeted him with her annoying cheerfulness, “What do you have for me?”

He frowned at her, “Paperwork,” looking around he demanded, “Where’s your keeper? Doesn’t he usually keep you away from us unless you’re asked to come here?”

“Rip’s away all weekend,” Gideon rolled her eyes, “I wasn’t invited.”

“Away with who?” Wells couldn’t stop himself asking.

She waved it away, “The people from the boring place he goes when he’s not with me.”

Wells translated that to normal person speak as something to do with his other job, whatever that was, and nodded. It made sense why Gideon was sitting here, as far as he could tell other than Hunter, Saunders was her only friend.

“What are you doing here then?” 

Gideon smiled at him, “We’re having cocktails once Kendra finishes work.”

“In three hours from now?” Wells frowned, “Why not come in later?”

She shrugged, “I’m happy here.”

Rolling his eyes, knowing there was no point, he headed to his own desk and started to go through paperwork from the past few cases.

“Wells,” Captain West’s voice made him look up, “We’re getting a body from the Sheriff’s department in Green County. Need you to sign it in.”

Saving his work, he looked up and nodded at his captain before starting towards the morgue.

“Where are we going, Harry?” Gideon appeared at his side suddenly.

“A body is being delivered to the morgue,” he explained, “It’s not our case but we have to have a senior detective sign it in with the coroner. Simply procedure, I don’t need your help.”

Gideon gave him a sweet smile and those big Bambi-esque eyes, “Maybe I’ll get something that can help the Sheriff.”

Rolling his eyes, he said nothing and just let her come along with him.

Reaching the morgue, Wells nodded to Dr Smith the coroner on duty before turning to Sheriff Conway and took the paperwork.

“Found this guy in a hotel room. It is not pleasant,” Conway told them grimly, “Whoever did this made sure that there was no way he’s going to be identified. Shotgun blast to his face, fingers cut off and they even shaved him.”

Wells spotted Gideon’s grimace as she studied the body beneath the sheet.

“They have made one mistake though,” Conway continued, “We found his wallet with his ID under the bed.”

“That was sloppy,” Wells mused.

“What’s the name?” Dr Smith asked as she went through the form on her clipboard.

Conway pulled out the plastic bag with the evidence, “Let’s see,” he squinted slightly reading it through the plastic, “Rip Hunter.”

Wells spun to where Gideon was standing, her eyes focused on the body taking in the height and body type. She began to shake before letting out a soul wrenching scream, her legs gave out and she slumped to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

Wells dropped down beside her, pulling the inconsolable woman into his arms. “Call the Captain,” he ordered Dr Smith before returning his attention back to Gideon. 

Knowing he could say nothing to help right now, Wells lifted the young woman up and carried her into the lounge. Sitting on the couch he held her tightly as she continued to sob, hugging her close because it was all he could do at that moment. Dr Smith appeared with a sedative, she injected Gideon in the arm then left them alone again. Gideon’s sobs began to slow, her breath hitched and after a few minutes she was unconscious. With Gideon resting against him, Wells continued to stroke her hair comfortingly. He knew she had no family other than Eve, but Hunter was the one he always saw at her side. They came as a pair and Harry didn’t know how Gideon would survive losing him.

Joe West was confused by the call he’d received to come down to the morgue, even more so on seeing Gideon unconscious on the couch in the morgue lounge with Wells standing watching over her looking grim.

“Detective?” Joe asked, putting all his questions in that one word.

Moving him over to the body that had been brought in, Wells simply handed him the wallet in the evidence bag, showing him the ID.

“Oh no,” Joe whispered before turning the Dr Smith, “I want the DNA checked as a priority. I want to know for certain if that is Hunter.”

“Yes, sir,” she nodded.

“Harrison,” he turned to his lead detective, “I’ll call Eve Baxter, Gideon will need someone with her when she wakes up.”

The other man nodded grimly and disappeared leaving Joe to watch over the young woman unconscious on the couch. Gideon was brilliant with a mind that sparked, in addition to her gift, but she could be side-tracked so easily. Joe sometimes thought of her as a puppy distracted by whatever caught her interest.

Her relationship with Rip Hunter was what kept her steady and focussed. Rip was the only person who could keep her on task, their deep connection clear from the moment he’d met them. Joe worried that, if it was Rip in the morgue, it would break Gideon.

Wells told Kendra what had happened before heading to his desk and sitting down heavily. As much as he complained about the pair from the psychic detective agency, Wells did like them. 

His phone began to ring, and he tiredly picked it up, “Detective Wells, CCPD.”

As the voice on the other end began to talk, he sat up a little straighter, “Say that again.”

Wells frowned as he listened to the man on the other side of the call, “I will be there as soon as possible.”

Hanging up he found Captain West in his office staring at the phone, looking reluctant to pick it up. 

“Captain,” Wells said, making the other man look up, “I just received a call from Star City PD. They have something that may relate to this case, but I need to see it in person. I’m heading out there.”

West hesitated for a moment before nodding, “Be back as soon as you can.”

Nodding he headed to his car and climbed in. He hoped this wasn’t a waste of time.

*********************************************

Gideon forced her eyes open confused to find she was somehow in the lounge at the police station. A blanket was covering her and as she looked around her eyes settled on Eve standing looking worried with Captain West and Kendra.

It took a moment, a moment of blissful ignorance before the memory returned.

Rip.

Tears filled her eyes and Gideon was suddenly enfolded in Eve’s embrace, her sister rocked her, gently murmuring in her hair.

“I have to call Mary,” Gideon whispered anxiously after a few minutes, “I have to tell her.”

“It’s okay,” Eve soothed, “We’ll call her.”

Gideon nodded before she began to cry again as Eve held her, her heart broken. First Gilbert had been taken from her and now Rip. She didn’t know what to do other than call his mother. Rip was the one who knew what to do all the time, no matter what the circumstances, he always knew what to do. She needed him.

Noise from outside the room made her look round where she saw Wells walking in, she presumed he’d brought in a suspect and then she saw who was walking at his side.

“Rip!!!!!!”

Her cry echoed through the room as Gideon scrambled off the couch. Running to him she flung herself into his arms, clinging to him as though he would disappear if she let him go.

“I’m okay,” Rip breathed in her ear, “I’m here. I promise, I’m here.”

Burying her face in his shoulder, Gideon clung tighter feeling Rip rub circles in her back.

“Gideon,” Eve’s voice came, “Rip’s been hurt, you need to be careful.”

At this she pulled back and saw he had a bandage on his head, there was also a lot of pain in his eyes.

“What happened?” she demanded, “Are you alright?”

“Why don’t we all go into my office and go over what happened together,” West suggested ushering them inside.

Gideon held Rip’s arm until he was sitting, usually she would just sit on his lap but since he was hurt, she instead dragged another chair across to his side. Sitting down she gripped Rip’s hand. Wells and Kendra both took seats as did Eve. West closed the doors before he took his seat.

“Rip,” he said, “Why don’t you tell us what happened?”

The headache had eased during the journey back from Star City, but Rip still felt as though someone was trying to hammer their way out of his skull.

“One of my old college friends is getting married and had his bachelor’s night in Star City on Friday,” Rip explained.

“Really?” Gideon snapped confused.

He frowned at her, “Not now,” Rip turned back to West, “Anyway, I was leaving the hotel yesterday afternoon to head home, and someone hit me from behind, knocking me out. I woke up in hospital a few hours ago with no ID. When the police came to speak with me, I told them who I was and that I worked with the CCPD. I asked them to call Detective Wells.”

“Why not me?” Gideon demanded.

“Because I know what you drive like normally, never mind if you’re upset. I already had a concussion,” Rip replied before turning back to West, “Detective Wells told me what happened when he met me in the police station at Star City.”

“I spoke with Captain Lance,” Wells spoke up, “He’s sending us the CCTV footage from the hotel, I also called Green County’s Sheriff and they’re sending us all the information from the murder scene.”

West mused for a second before saying, “Alright. Wells and Saunders, I want you to work on everything as soon as we receive it and find out who the corpse in our morgue is. Rip, go home and get some rest. Gideon, go with him and we’ll talk in the morning.”

“The doctor said he needs to be watched for the next twenty-four hours,” Wells spoke up, “So, it’s best if he doesn’t go home alone.”

Eve spoke up before Gideon could say anything, “You can stay at the house, Rip. I have room for both you and Gideon.”

Rip nodded, standing he managed to detach Gideon from his arm so he could wrap it around her shoulders. Following Eve out the station he hoped he would manage to get some sleep.

Gideon carried the bag Rip had packed when they stopped off at his apartment, she started up to the spare room in Eve’s house with Rip following her.

“I’ll make you some tea while you get into bed,” Gideon told him, “You need to rest, and take the painkillers the doctor gave you and tell me if you feel worse…”

“Hey,” he stopped her, “I’m fine, and I’m safe. You need to calm down.”

Gideon bit her lips and looked at him with wide eyes, “Do you want tea?”

“That would be wonderful,” Rip squeezed her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Leaving him to get changed, Gideon headed down to the kitchen were Eve was already making tea for Rip.

“Are you okay?” Eve asked her as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Gideon shook her head, “I thought I’d lost him.”

Eve hugged her, “I know but he’s safe and here.”

“I’m just afraid I’ll close my eyes to sleep and he’ll be gone,” Gideon whispered, wiping tears that were escaping despite trying to hold them back.

“Okay,” Eve took Gideon’s face in her hands, “Put your pyjamas on, take Rip his tea and you can watch over him all night.”

Gideon nodded and headed up to her childhood bedroom.

*********************************************

Rip woke up relieved his headache had finally abated. Shifting slightly, he enjoyed the warmth surrounding him, feeling the familiar sensation of Gideon curled up at his side. Gently stroking her hair, Rip listened to the sound of her deep breathing. He loved Gideon, had for a very long time but their relationship was rather unique and telling her would just ruin everything.

Gideon shifted slightly and Rip managed to ease away from her without waking her. Heading to the bathroom, Rip was relieved the bruising around his temple where he’d been hit wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

“Morning,” Eve greeted him as he entered the kitchen, “What do you want for breakfast?”

Rip smiled taking a seat, “Whatever you have is fine.”

“I’m making Gideon chocolate chip pancakes,” Eve told him, “After yesterday I wanted her to have something nice for breakfast.”

“That sounds great,” Rip said, “And tea if you have it”

Eve laughed, “I’ve stocked tea since you were fifteen and started drinking it constantly.”

Silence fell between them and only the sound in the kitchen was Eve making breakfast. She placed a mug of tea in front of him and Rip closed his eyes taking a deep breath inhaling the steam.

“Rip!!!” Gideon’s panicked voice came suddenly followed quickly by her looking frantic. The moment she saw him sitting there, relief filled her eyes and she fell into his arms.

Rip hugged her, “It’s okay. I’m here.”

“I thought I’d dreamt you were okay,” she whispered in his ear, her tears soaking his t-shirt.

Rubbing her back soothingly Rip replied, “You were asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you. I know how hard yesterday was. I didn’t think what you would assume when you woke up alone.”

Gideon held onto him for several minutes before taking a shaky breath and moving back. Taking a seat she wiped her eyes, smiling when Eve placed the plate with a stack of pancakes in front of her.

“Eat up both of you,” she said as she placed an identical stack in front of Rip, “Joe West has some answers for us.”

Just under an hour later they were walking into the CCPD, Gideon was still attached to Rip. He was beginning to wonder if he’d be allowed to go to the restroom on his own the way she was watching him.

“Good morning,” Captain West greeted them, “Please take a seat.”

Rip frowned as Gideon once again sat at his side rather than just plonking herself in his lap as normal. Eve found a seat and they waited for the two Detectives to arrive. Wells and Kendra took their seats, both looked tired and Rip grimaced feeling guilty.

“Have you both been up all night?” Gideon asked with a frown.

Kendra smiled at her, “We got a few hours rest.”

“Detective Wells,” West nodded for him to take over.

Wells sighed, “Alright, checking the CCTV from the hotel and the nearby streets we’ve identified the perp who attacked you as Joey Walsh. He’s a known thief but from the reports Captain Lance sent us he was recently in a lot of debt. We think he jumped you when you were checking out because he assumed you would have a passport he could use.”

Gideon grimaced, “Why?”

“I’m guessing the accent,” Wells noted before continuing irately, “Which is something I’ve been meaning to ask for a long time. What is with the accents? You’ve both lived here since you were kids why do you sound like you literally just got off the plane from England?”

Rip frowned before noting, “Well when we were kids, Gideon and I spent most of our time together, not to mention with my mother, so we never really developed a natural American one.”

“Although we can do one if required,” Gideon drawled with a smirk making Eve roll her eyes.

“Anyway,” West moved them on, “Since he didn’t get a passport, he appears to have travelled to Green County to hide out using your identification, Rip but he was caught by the people chasing him.”

Gideon gripped Rip’s hand, “So, Rip’s safe?”

Kendra nodded, “It just looks like Rip was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Relief washed over Gideon’s face before she turned to West, “What’s our next case?”

*********************************************

Dr Smith was relieved that the body had turned out not to be Rip Hunter, she liked the Psych team. 

They kept things interesting to say the least.

She looked up at the representative from Green County who was waiting for her to finish printing out the report.

“I thought Detective Wells was going to send this electronically,” Smith mused.

The man shrugged, “No idea, I was just told to come and get it. It’s above my pay grade to argue, plus I got a trip to the city. Means I can stop off at the bakery near here that has the best pie in the state.”

Smith chuckled, “Ah yes, if you haven’t tried their latest blueberry and apple trust me it’s incredible.” She picked up the file and slid it into the folder before handing it across, “Here you go. Is there anything else you need?”

“Oh no,” he replied with a smile, “This is all I need for the moment. But,” he started out, “I’ll be back when I need more.”


End file.
